1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer demand for improvements in flat panel displays continues to increase.
Examples of these displays include liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays.
An organic light emitting display includes pixels disposed in a matrix form at intersections of data lines and scan lines. A data driver supplies data voltages to the data lines, and a scan driver supplies scan signals to the scan lines. The display further includes a power supply unit for supplying a plurality of power voltages to the panel. In operation, each pixel emits light with brightness based on a controlled current flowing from a first power voltage to an organic light emitting diode. The controlled current corresponds to a data voltage supplied through a data line when a scan signal is supplied.
During manufacturing, a defect occur to one or more of transistors of the pixels. As a result, manufacturing yield deteriorates.